


Indifferent at Best

by maddzroks



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, stevie has a FAT crush on alexis but will die b4 she lets anyone kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddzroks/pseuds/maddzroks
Summary: Stevie does NOT like Alexis and definitely ISN'T trying to deny her feelings. she also absolutely HATES that Alexis has been coming by the lobby to see her almost every day lately...





	Indifferent at Best

**Author's Note:**

> set like???  
post season 4 but lowkey an AU where shes not w Ted LOL 
> 
> i rly want to write smore of them n also smth better but heres this in the meantime!!!

Stevie did not like Alexis Rose. She didn’t. She liked David. She was in business with Johnny, and she’d shared just the right amount of small moments with Moira to consider them close-ish. 

But she was, at best, indifferent to Alexis. 

The two didn’t understand each other. Alexis, Stevie had decided, was far too caught up in her own self image to try to understand Stevie’s lack of obsession with her own. And Stevie? Well, Stevie simply had no interest in devoting the time and energy to understanding Alexis. 

Yet over the past few months, she’d slowly shifted from seeing David and Johnny most often, to Alexis who had been stopping by the lobby with more and more business and branding ideas as well as ridiculous requests and complaints about her room. It felt as if Stevie saw her almost  _ daily _ with the blonde bursting into the lobby and leaning against the counter, bombarding Stevie as she rested her head on her hand. 

Sometimes, when she felt she’d come up with a truly exceptional idea, Alexis’ eyes would sparkle and she’d bite her lip before grinning at Stevie, her expression begging for approval. It was in these particular moments that Stevie didn’t mind Alexis so much, because she was powerless. 

Stevie owned the motel, not Alexis.  _ She _ and only she would decide if Alexis’ ideas were any good, and for those brief moments, with Alexis staring at Stevie, searching for her opinion, the motel owner felt equal. 

More often than not, she’d flatly tell Alexis she’d ‘think about it’ which resulted in a slight deflation from the taller girl. Yet time and time again, Alexis came back with never ending ideas and for reasons she couldn’t--or wouldn’t--understand, Stevie listened to all of them. 

On a particularly slow day, she stopped by David’s apothecary on her way back from her lunch break, greeting Patrick and she passed him on her way to the register. 

“You know, your sister’s been kinda crazy with her motel improvement ideas lately,” she said as David rung up her lip balm. He slid the container across the counter to her, “Oh yeah?” he asked. 

She pocketed the balm, “Yeah, she’s just always in the lobby, like yesterday she told me we should change the fonts on all our ‘do not disturb’ signs to ‘shake things up!” Stevie did her best Alexis impression, “and, like, a week before that she suggested we spray paint all the door knobs different colors? Even I know that’s tacky”. Stevie shook her head, “I don’t get it,” she looked back to David, “Okay, what’s happening with your face?” she asked. 

David’s eyebrows had been sky high since she’d started talking, and he’d been holding in a laugh, “I'm sorry I-pfft-I don't know what you're talking about. Are you, um, feeling okay?” he glanced over to Patrick who quickly turned away from Stevie, trying to hide his smile. She glared at them both, “I’m great,” she said flatly, “You two seem a little off though”. 

David took a breath and responded, “It’s just, you seem a little...” he leaned in close to her, bringing his voice down to a whisper and smirking at her, “Dense”. 

She looked taken aback, her face heating up.

“I-" she struggled to come back with something, "I’m leaving,” was all she could think of. As she walked by Patrick on her way out he leaned back and called after her, “You didn’t hear it from us!” 

Stevie refused to put the pieces together. It wouldn’t make sense. Alexis had started her own company and was helping to build it with Stevie’s motel. That was why she had been coming by so often. That’s it. 

Were her more recent ideas fairly weak and poorly thought out? Yes. Did she seem to have less and less legitimate complaints lately? Sure. Was there a part of Stevie that sort of knew, but liked Alexis visiting her so often anyway? Absolutely  _ not! _

Stevie didn’t like her. She couldn’t stand the way Alexis’ eyes would trail after her whenever Stevie needed to grab something from the back room, she hated how Alexis could be so flawlessly gorgeous yet choose to compliment Stevie when just the two of them were together, she scowled at the memories of Alexis’ hand lingering just a little too long on Stevie’s arm when she’d lean across the counter as they talked, somehow always feeling a little too close. 

Stevie couldn’t take this. 

She jogged the last stretch to the lobby and flopped onto the couch without a moment’s hesitation, desperate to turn on the T.V. to distract herself. As she fumbled around for the remote, she didn’t notice the blonde girl behind the counter who picked up the remote off the floor.

“Stevie,” Alexis said, extending the remote to the shorter of the two. Stevie’s head whipped towards Alexis, “Oh my god,” she said, “I didn’t even see you there I- sorry,” she cursed herself and commanded that she calm down. She gently took the remote from Alexis, “Thanks,” she said with a curt nod, and Alexis smiled. 

The blonde sat down next to Stevie and took sharp inhale before turning towards her, “So I have some more ideas,” she said staring at Stevie with those impossibly bright eyes. 

_ Fuck.  _ She thought.  _ David was right. _

Stevie shifted to face Alexis as well, ignoring her heart rate increasing slightly, she wasn’t a fourth grader. “I might...have an idea too,” she started. Alexis cocked her head, “Oh my god I love that, how cute for you! Let’s hear it,” she said grinning at Stevie. 

Absolutely hating how cheesy her set up was, Stevie forced herself to keep going. She had the power after all, she couldn’t let Alexis take it. Slowly, she moved a hand to rest of Alexis’ nearest thigh and looked into the other girl’s eyes, “I thought maybe we could…” Alexis’ eyes were sparkling, full of that desperate approval Stevie knew too well, “Jesus, I’m just gonna kiss you, okay?” and Alexis’ grin widened as she nodded, “Yes!”

Stevie didn’t like Alexis. She said this to herself this over and over as she kissed the other girl. As she let her hands run through Alexis’ hair and as she let Alexis kiss her forehead and her cheeks. She didn’t like Alexis, couldn’t stand her kindness and her genuine compassion, her smile and her eyes. Stevie felt determined to make sure everyone, including herself, knew that she was, at best, indifferent towards Alexis. 

But there wasn’t anyone in the lobby with them, and if the blonde had told her that she’d been ‘wanting to do that forever’ because she ‘really liked her’ and Stevie had whispered back that she ‘liked her too’, she could always pretend she didn’t remember. 

And it would be far from the worst thing in the world if Alexis was the only person that knew. 


End file.
